paramount_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shredder
Oroku Saki, also knon was the Shredder, or Master Shredder, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As a fearless and evil Ninjutsu master, he is a Japanese man who is the leader and master of the Foot Clan. With his armor and gauntlets, he is willing to do anything to bring fear to New York City and try to stop the Turtles and Splinter. Shredder debuts as the primary antagonist in ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', and the secondary antagonist in its sequel, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows''. He was introduced as the main antagonist in the film, but was replaced by the true main villain. Biography Shredder's real name is Oroku Saki (as revealed in his criminal record during Out of the Shadows). He is also shown to have scars on his face like in some other incarnations. However it is not revealed how he got them. Eric Sacks, his second-in-command, is his adopted student and the creator of his armor. Early Life Little is known about the Shredder's history except that he was born on April 15, 1967. he actually raised Eric Sacks in Japan after Sacks' father died in Vietnam War and he is such a skilled and ruthless warrior. Films ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Present Day and Terrorizing New York City He is the supreme leader of his own army the Foot Clan and he lives with his army in an unknown place in New York City and also succeeds in terrorizing the entire city. Activation with Sacks and Getting the New Armor Suit He is actually acting with Sacks to defeat the Ninja Turtles and to take from them the Mutagen, a special radioactive material that created Splinter, his arch-nemesis, and his own sons The Turtles. Later, Sacks tells to his master that The Turtles from Sacks' former days are still alive and living as mutated and big muscular and powerful turtles and they are need to take their mutagen blood to carry out their plan to rule over the entire city. Therefore, Sacks creates and builds for Shredder a powerful, scary and big robotic samurai suit armed with retractable blades and that gives him unlimited powerful superhuman strength and makes him more a stronger martial artist that he can ever be. First Confrontation with The Turtles and Battling Splinter After April O'Neil confides with Sacks the existence of the Turtles, the Shredder learns of the Turtles by proxy. He arrives at the Turtles' lair and easily defeats them before engaging Master Splinter. With Splinter defeated, the Shredder captures the Turtles (sans Raphael) and takes his leave. Battling with Raphael and Escape of The Turtles After the first battle with Shredder and Splinter's defeat, Raphael joins up with April and her cameraman Vern Fenwick to rescue the Turtles. Sacks reveals Shredder's plan to unleash chemical toxins from the roof of Sacks Tower over the entire city as toxic gas and to poison the entire city's civilians in order to rule the city and later, Sacks will save everyone with an antidote made from the mutagen in the Ninja Turtles blood, and the government will then send Sacks Industry a blank check while Shredder will force the remaining people to live under their rule. Shredder and Sacks will than be powerful and "stupid rich". Raphael arrives to the prison cells where his brothers are located, in Sacks' mansion and later fights with Shredder who defeats Raphael and escape away to the city with Sacks to spread the toxic gas. Later, The Turtles, O'Neil and Vern are out to stop Shredder but got into a massive car chase with Foot Clan soldiers and Karai who later is defeated and assumed as dead in the snow after the massive chase. Final Fight with the Turtles on Sacks Industries Tower and Defeat Later, Shredder arrives to the Sacks Industries building rooftop to spread the toxic gas but then, the Turtles and Shredder are fighting each other in a intense and lengthy battle on the rooftop. After that, Fenwick manages to defeat Sacks, and later O'Neil holds the mutagen to Shredder's eyes who attacks her and takes the mutagen for himself, before that, The Turtles are still fighting him and start to defeat him after they played their own game called "Buck Buck". Later, as the satellite tower on the building is collapsing and the toxic gas spreading is being extremely stopped, Shredder, O'Neil and The Turtles are all hanging on the collapsed tower, and Shredder throws one of his own blades to The Turtles and O'Neil but then, Leonardo throws the blade to Shredder and wounds him. Later, Leo throws his own sword to Shredder's body and later, April kicks Shredder's head and makes him fall to the street below to his defeat. After the battle, the heroes have saved the entire city and the day, Shredder is fully wounded and defeated but as the police converge on Shredder, he does manages to crawl to the spilled mutagen sample that fell with him. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows'' The Shredder returns in the sequel, but this time as the secondary antagonist (behind Krang). Two years after his defeat, Shredder was imprisoned. When he is transferred between prisons by Casey Jones, his Foot Clan operating under the direction of a scientist named Baxter Stockman, attacks the convoy transporting him. The Turtles, tipped off to the escape attempt by April O'Neil, fend them off. As Stockman is still able to affect Shredder's escape using a teleportation device, it is hijacked mid-teleport and Shredder winds up in an another dimension. There, he met the alien warlord Krang who tells Shredder about his plans to invade and rule the world and gives him a mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine that Krang sent to Earth years ago, which when united will open a portal to his dimension. Shredder then recruits the two criminals that were transported alongside him in the convoy, Bebop and Rocksteady, and has scientist Stockman use Krang's mutagen on Bebop and Rocksteady to transform them into powerful animal mutants (a warthog and rhinoceros). At the end, after Bebop and Rocksteady find the last component, Shredder and Stockman complete the portal device and opens the gateway to Krang's dimension, through which his modular war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. After Shredder has Stockman taken away, Krang then immediately betrays Shredder. Enraged, Shredder brandishes his retractable blades. Before Shredder could attack, Krang freezes him and locks him away with his collection of defeated foes. Appearance Personality Described by Splinter as a skilled warrior who's cruelty is ever reaching,Shredder is a cunning man capable of immense ruthlessness with a extreme thirst for power,he is noted to be disdainful of weaklings as shown when he battled Raphael, Shredder does hold respect for strong enemies as he praised Splinter for his great combat skills. Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Immense Strength : '''Shredder is extremely strong due to a rigorous training regimen in martial arts,augmented with his robotic armour designed by Eric,He could easily overpower Raphael singlehandedly,he could overwhelm all four Turtles with refined brute force. '''Immense Speed : Shredder has shown to be immensely agile,with extremely sharp reflexes,his speed and dexterity is nearly superhuman,able to fend off assaults from the Turtles simultaneously and counterattack just as quickly. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''A genius martial artist, Shredder is an exceptional master of Ninjutsu,even Splinter deeply feared the Foot Clan leader due to Shredder's vastly superior fighting skills,Splinter's fear were proven when Shredder bounded by ropes could fend off assaults from his own disciples who were skilled Ninjas with minimal effort,Shredder was able to fight the extremely skilled Splinter who easily take down multiple members of the Foot Clan,and defeat him, Even the combined effort of the highly skilled Ninja Turtles could not hold a match against him. '''Robotic Samurai Armour : A technologically advanced robotic armour created by Eric Sacks and his engineers,designed for modern warfare with aesthetics based on traditional Japanese Samurai armour, it has the capability of enhancing Shredder's physical strength and agility to superhuman levels while granting him an immense level of protection from attacks such as gunfire or melee weaponry,Shredder's supreme martial art skills allow him to maximize the full capabilities of the Armour. The armour has multiple retractable blades stored in the gauntlets which he use for lethal slashing attacks Gallery Trivia * Formerly for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, it was originally going to be planned that Shredder was going to be Eric Sacks. ** Even though this was changed, Eric Sacks appeared as Shredder in the first film's video game, meaning that the game was developed before the role change. * According to his police record, the Shredder's birthday is April 15, 1967. * According to Casey, Shredder has 32 counts of first degree murder, which are on his criminal record. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Leader Category:Ninja Category:Ninjutsu Master Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Characters Category:Foot Clan